


Not so cold night with Daryl

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its late fall, its cold, events follow after a little heat in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so cold night with Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Another One Shot. Its originally for a blog where the theme is the Reader and Daryl. Y/N is where you insert your own name in case you didn't know.
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3

It's late fall, close to winter, it's not snowing but it feels damn near cold enough. You shiver as you huddle closer to the group. Its late at night and half the group is up watching for the others while the rest of you sleep. You are stuck on the end of the line, you get some body warmth from Carol lying next to you but you can't help but consider how bad it would be to lay on the fire..might feel warm for a second. You shake your head throwing out the idea, looking around for something to help give you warmth that won't kill or maim you. The ground is too frozen for you to dig down any and create a shield from the air, and the rest of the group won't move since they are warm and sleeping. You grumble to yourself in frustration, almost desiring to take up watch just so you can move around and create some body heat but your so tired you flop back down exasperated. You turn your head around watching the group taking the first watch, and your eyes land on Daryl. He had climbed atop the wall and perched himself up for a better view, you realized in the dark that he's watching you. You only have a small fire light out of fear of walkers noticing, but you motion Daryl over with your hand. He takes a swift look around before coming down and telling Glenn to watch over his wall for a minute.

Daryl squats down before you, "What's up?" he says with a upward nod of his chin, "I'm cold" you say, suddenly embarrassed you seemed weak in front of him as he presses his lips together trying to not say something. He grasps your hand feeling how cold you are, grunts and offers you his jacket. Surprised at the gesture, you stop him as he begins to take it off, "No, I was hoping.." you falter for a second biting you lip, "that..that you would lie with me. You know..share body warmth.." Daryl's eyes widen a bit and he starts to pull away, "I, uh, I should be keeping watch" You pull him back down without real resistance and pout a little bit at him, "Please Daryl, just until I fall asleep?" He sighs "Ok Y/N", placing his weapon down next to him, and lays next to you tense and awkwardly not even really touching you past your elbow.

"No, no silly, that's not how you do it" You pull him close to you so your back is up against his chest and wrap his arm around you using one hand to place his over your cold hand and then tucking it away under the warmer side of your body. "Here, is this..is this right?" He said as he shuffled a bit against you twisting slightly to be more comfortable and sliding his arm under your head and pulling you a bit closer so his arm could serve as a pillow. You smile and turn your head up to his and kiss him on the cheek, Daryl tenses up and closes his eyes right before you kiss him. You frown slightly and settle back down against him, and say lightly so only he can hear "You can relax you know, I would never hurt you" He grunted acknowledgement and muttered "just ah, go to sleep Y/N, ok" you frowned unsure of your disappointment but with your back to him he couldn't see your expression, throwing your feelings aside you tried to focus on how his body warmth was making you relax and feel sleepy a few minutes later you managed to fall asleep.

It was early morning when you awoke you breathed in the cold air, realizing you still had a warm figure against you, in fact his cheek was resting against yours, he had pulled closer to you in the night. You smiled feeling him snuggle against you his prickly scruff against your face sending a chill of pleasure down your body. The slight shiver of delight makes Daryl stir against you and his hand glides slowly down your side to rest at your waist, you freeze thinking maybe you should wake him but that naughty angel on your shoulder wants you to soak in the feeling for a while. One of the main things you missed since the apocalypse was men and flirting, and well it had been a while and for once you could imagine Daryl actually had interest rather than teasing you or ignoring you. And the way his big broad shoulders surrounded your back and the muscles you felt against you, you couldn't help but give in for a moment and relax into him. You could feel his steady breath against you wondering what sort of peace he dreamed about.

You rested your hand upon his, feeling the soft spots mixed with roughness and felt him smile against your cheek and a small moan whisper past your ear. For a few blissful seconds the world melted away and you felt high as a kite. Feeling guilty for enjoying the closeness so much you started to twist to wake him when you felt it, against your hip, you figure the body warmth had caused it but now you had no idea what to do and Daryl clearly had a boner forming but you couldn't just ignore it...could you?. And all you could think was how awkward this was gonna be to have to explain. The others were still sleeping it was quiet but you could see Rick in the distance still making his patrols, Glenn must be on the other side making his rounds.

"What do I do, what do I do, shit shit shit" you thought to yourself, your body was tense with the stress and you started to roll away but you couldn't abandon him to this awkward moment alone, you started to twist around to face him so you could wake him face to face but Daryl started to stir and wake up from all the movement. He blinked a bit getting oriented and you thought you saw a small smile on his lips when he looked down at you, which he hid quickly noticing you were looking at him, "What?" he said frowning. You quickly put your finger to your lips, and said as quietly as you could, "Don't freak out Daryl, but..uh.. I think you have a.." you pointed downward too nervous to say 'boner' so near the others. You watched his eyes furrow and look down then the realization appeared on his face, he quickly rolled away trying to hide it. He stood up trying to hide it by holding his coat in front of it, the quick noise waking the others a bit, Hershel popped his head up from the end of the group, rubbing his eyes he said quietly, "Everythin' alright?"

Daryl grunted, "need ta piss."

"Don't go alone" Hershel said as he deeply inhaled the crisp morning air.

Sitting up, he straightened his clothes getting ready for the next shift.

"I'll be fine." Daryl said with his back still turned to him.

Hershel groaned as he stretched his aging joints, "I'll come with"

"I don't need supervision to piss" he grunted.

You interjected trying to help Daryl get out of there, "Actually I need to go myself, so I'll just go with Daryl". Daryl half turned around trying to protest, and Hershel looked at you for a long moment trying to decide if it was a good idea, but before either could say anything you stood up and pushed Daryl forward, "Don't worry, I got this. I'm a good shot." You grabbed the gun nearby and waved to Glenn as you walked past, trying to look calm and keep up with Daryl so not to arouse suspicion. Daryl turned around swiftly when you were safely out of earshot range "You didn't need to escort me, this is embarrassing enough!" You blushed furiously "Hey don't get sharp with me! I'm trying to help with no one noticing here. Or would you prefer explaining an erection to Hershel? Glenn? Perhaps Rick? Maggie? Carol? Hmmm?!" Daryl turned his head away, you could see redness in his cheeks. His jaw was so firm and tight you started to worry how mad he might be at you. You started rambling feeling flustered, "Look, ok, so I am really sorry about this, I just wanted to be warm, I didn't think about how body warmth would effect a male body" He frowned, watching you gesture in frustration.

"So...that's all? That's all you wanted?"

"What? Of course? What else would I ask for?"

"Nothing." He turned to walk away from you

You ran around him pressing you hand on his chest moving side to side preventing him from walking around you. "Go, get away from me" he said gruffly. "Stop. I don't understand what you are saying here? I know you don't like me but please, just stop being mad at me." He paused. "Daryl, please. Just talk to me." You started to tear up. Seeing this he stopped resisting and finally started focusing on you.

"Stop. Don't." He reached a hand up and gently caressed your face, wiping the tear away. "Please don't." He sighed heavily, his eyes closed fighting a silent battle on what he thought he could say to you. "I didn't want to make you cry. I just. I'm not comfortable talking about this."

"Please Daryl, tell me what I can do. I don't want you to hate me anymore." you blurted out.

He furrowed his brow, "hating you is not the problem here."

"Then what is? Tell me so I can fix this."

"I told you I don't want to talk about it"

"Fucking hell Daryl just tell me, why are you being this way?"

He tried to avoid you and push past, you stepped into his way again even though he was trying to push you aside. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me dammit." you added, "I will follow you around all day if I have to." You weren't sad anymore, you were just plain annoyed with him. God he could be so infuriating. You placed your hand back on his chest and he grabbed you by your wrist tightly pulling your hand away, mad at his gesture you grabbed his collar pulling him closer, "Daryl!" you growled. He grabbed your other hand, and you resisted against him causing him to hold your hands behind your back as you struggled. This gesture also forced him to pull you in closer, and as you struggled against him you could see the conflict in his face. He didn't know what he was doing, why, or even where he was going with this. His eyes fell to your face, your pleading confusion and determination to get through to him. You started struggling less when you notice he was staring at you, just at your lips, his own jaw tense as if he were trying to prevent himself from moving, his head was cocked to the side slightly and your heart raced. You were so close, the heat of your bodies driving you mad. Suddenly everything felt different, it wasn't hate or loathing you felt anymore radiating from him, it was intoxicating lust. Sure you had liked Daryl when you first saw him, but he'd been so rude to you, you gave up the thought. But this, this was new, and you couldn't be sure if it was just the fact he was so close you couldn't resist him anymore, or if it was really him.

Taking a chance you closed the gap and pressed your lips against his. They were dry, but you wondered if this is what people on drugs felt like. The high lasted only a few seconds before Daryl pulled away. "I..omg..I'm so sorry..please..I don't know what was running through my mind..." You felt terrified, what had you done, he didn't want you, you misunderstood the signals, you felt like running away. Daryl was running his hands through his hair and looking at the ground and breathing heavily almost panic'd. You started shaking, "Daryl please say something". Daryl bit his lip and grabbed you, you gasped at the speed, his eyes darting between your own eyes and your lips. He looked so nervous, but didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed you again. It was awkward at first, he was shaky and eager, but soon you found a rhythm and nothing else existed in the world to you. He gripped your body so tight, pulling you in, deepening the kiss you felt like you could burst right there and then. Minutes past before you both broke gasping for air. Between gasps you managed to sputter out "What the hell was that Daryl? I though you hated me." He clung to you while leaning his back against a tree, not willing to let you go. "I never hated you" He said while looking at the ground blushing. He breathed in deeply, "I...", still not able to make eye contact he shuffled his foot in the dirt "I've...always had feelings for you, since we met." You could see he was tense with anxiety. You had heard from Carol he had had some troubled childhood, but had never asked yourself, suddenly realizing this was probably why he couldn't have told you.

You felt like you could sing. Daryl...had feelings...for you. You grinned wildly. He raised an eyebrow "what?" You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a big hug, giggling with the joy bubbling in your soul. You turned your head and started leaving little kisses all over his cheek. He smiled and started returning the kisses. The kisses turned deeper and then Daryl was gripping your waist with his strong fingers and biting your lip and you moaned aloud. Worried he released you, "Oh did I hurt you?". You blushed and hid your face in his chest. "No..no, that was.." you breathed deeply "that was good...really...good." He grinned pleased with himself, he gently guided your chin with his hand back up to his, kissing you all over again while the other gently explored your back. Your hands resting along his sides now slowly traveled downward to his waist eager for more. His pelvis rocked towards you as you stroked with your fingertips along his length, Daryl started breathing heavier the more you made contact with erection. It was bulging so tightly against his jeans, he needed release, you smiled as you pulled down his zipper and made contact. Daryl gasped, his body was tense his heart racing. He watched you slowly removed his belt and open his jeans for the best access. His erection fell towards you very eager and hard already. You ran a finger tip down the length and Daryl closed his eye smiling, "We shouldn't do this, its dangerous out here" he breathed. "I'm not risking death any longer without you, the walkers can just try and fucking stop us" you said right before getting down on your knees and kissing the tip of Daryl's cock. His eyes rolled back as you did this. You furthered the experience by slowly sucking in his length while your nails dragged down his chest. Daryl's breathing became erratic as you did this, you released his cock with a satisfying pop and looked up at your man as he moaned in response. He was flushed and smiling blissfully yet still trying to hide it. You grinned and continued your motions for a few minutes, using your hands to help stroke his length now while you sucked on his balls, Daryl thrust forward with a moan as you did this, "I..oh god..I don't think I can last if you keep doing that" he said between gasps.

Daryl got on his knees with you, laying his guns on either side of you for protection, looking around carefully before he said, "lay down" as you did he tugged your pants and you helped kick them off along with your shoes. He took a moment to take in your whole body. He lifted one of your legs and made a trail of kisses down and up your belly and chest the prickliness of his beard tickling you along the way, stopping for a long deep kiss at your lips. He broke the kiss suddenly nervous "I uh...haven't..ever ..uh ..done this" He said ashamed. You reached up resting your hand on his scruffy jaw, he leaned into the contact as you said "Switch with me, and just follow your instincts". With Daryl on his back now you situated yourself right above his erection, leaned down to kiss him lightly before helping to guide it into your vagina. He was so big that it took a few tries to slide all the way in, but then you were able to move up and down on his shaft, you rode him slowly at first watching Daryl gasp and roll his eyes back in pleasure unable to control the sensations he was feeling, his hands running through his hair in disbelief of this real event. You started picking up the pace as your own need was building, Daryl was thrusting against you now, the smack of your bodies hitting each other filling the air. Leaning back you started gasping as his cock started hitting the right places, you couldn't help yourself crying aloud as Daryl pounded into you, his hands pulling your hips down as he thrust up hard, you quivered as you came squirting pussy juice down his shaft. Nearly blacking out from the sensation, he gently laid you on the ground kissing you pleased with himself.

He positioned himself over you, resting your ankles on his shoulders, and rubbed his tip over your clit dipping into your cunt every now and then before coming back to tease you, "Fuck me, please Daryl" you gasped, "I need you" He obliged and slammed into you, crying out in his own pleasure. He took few seconds to just rock against you before pulling out again and slamming back in. He continued this torture a few more times before he couldn't hold back and and started pounding into you. One hand holding himself up, while the other grasped and squeezed your tits. You grasped the toned muscles of his arms, desperate to hold onto reality as he pounded you into oblivion, your ankles bouncing on his shoulders with each thrust. He was breathing hard and slowed his speed to catch his breath, slowly moving in and out of you as he rolled his hips changing the angle as he thrust. He pulled out and re-positioned himself next to you on his side facing your back and reached over pulling you into a kiss by your chin, taking the moment to run his hands over your body exploring every hill and cavern. His need for release taking over, he guided your leg over his, and slid back into you while massaging your breasts. Groaning from the new position, he tried to hide the loud sounds you both were making by kissing you again. Daryl started thrusting fast as the pressure was building, rubbing his ruff fingers over your clit while his eyes fluttered in ecstasy. Your moans growing louder and louder as his speed drove you over the edge, "Daryl I..." was all you could get out before you crashed under the wave of orgasm rocking your body shaking and crying out as you exploded in pleasure, your moans mixed with Daryl's deep voice crying out your name as he followed you with hard short bursts as he filled your pussy with his cum. You both blacked out from the force of your orgasms, only to awake snuggled in each others arms to the sound of footsteps not too far off.

Panic'd you reached for the guns looking around Daryl killed a walker coming near them with his crossbow, telling you to wait with the gun, no need to attract more. Looking around it seemed safe now, so you flopped back down laughing as the adrenalin coursed through your body. You looked around at the mess you both had made, the ground was all turned up as if there had been a struggle. 'A struggle indeed' you thought. You sighed as you looked down noticing your legs sticky with Daryl's and your own fluids and dirt from rolling around. You cleaned yourself up as best as you could rubbing what you could into the dirt and trying to wipe yourself clean, Daryl was laying next to you tracing invisible patterns on your back with his finger, you blushed thinking about what had just happened laying back down into Daryl's waiting arms.

A twig cracked in the distance, Daryl sat up again, ready with his crossbow for any danger. It was then he heard the whisper "Daryl?" It was Rick's voice, they must have been gone too long he was searching for them, Daryl turned back to you, "Quick, get dressed, I'll distract him for time" He leaned down for a quick kiss closed up his pants grabbed his other gun and ran off through the bushes to Rick. You frantically grabbed your clothes hearing Rick only a few yards away, dressing faster than you had ever in your life, you just managed to try and tame your hair and pick up your gun before they saw you. Daryl looking relieved you were clothed. "So where the hell were you guys, its been nearly 2 hours since you left." Rick said expecting an answer like a mad parent. "Uh..well.. we uh..got lost" Daryl said, "You? You got lost Daryl?" Rick said looking at him disbelieving. You jumped in "Well no, he uh..just doesn't want to say we got in a fight...and I stormed off and got lost. And he had to find me..that's why we took so long.." Rick looked at you both covered in dirt and noticed the broken foliage and all the upturned dirt on the ground. "I won't tolerate this, you both need to get over your issues, in fact, you both are to be stuck together until I see you're over this fighting shit. Now c'mon back to camp, we're moving out soon." He turned and started making his way back to camp, you looked at Daryl and you both had to hold back from laughing because Rick had completely missed the obvious. As you returned back to camp, you walked past Glenn who held you back and said "Sorry, I stalled him from going searching for you as long as I could", you furrowed your brow confused, why would Glenn not want you found? It was a good coincidence but not really a good thing. Seeing your confusion, he patted the top of his gun, "Sniper scope...I uh..heard rustling...your secret is safe with me" he said with a wink. "By the way, I like that little tattoo on your hip...very sexy.." He grinned and walked off for some hot soup they were serving out, leaving you with your mouth hanging agape and your cheeks blushing furiously.


End file.
